User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Alternative Voice Actor Meme - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
Well sigh sorry, yeah ikr? I had to yes had to edit and remove what i reminded you last day i did this maybe last week but anyway... I will explain to you, i know like i know you is not that good at voice actors i do but i will show ya i will remind you how they sound like so:... Plankton - Robin Williams (Well, Robin Williams is dead i know but we can imagine that yeah i hah heard he was alive heh yes alive when SpongeBob SquarePants was made, Cool! Yes alive and he was seen in a Season 6 Episode as himself since yeah he was a great person, a funny one tho too! Btw, Robin Williams did the voice of The Genie from Aladdin, and Williams is very famous for voicing The Genie, Funny enought The Genie tho is a nice guy i know and Plankton is evil but..... Yeah Robin do the voice of good guys i only heard him of being nice guys as long and portray in live action movies as good people too, still if you remember what i say i wish Plankton got reformed ya know a hero and he oh would sound JUST Like The Genie so now you know yeah?) Dennis - Jeremy Irons (Jeremy Irons did the voice of Scar who is the evil lion from The Lion King. Well Dennis is evil and scary and cruel just like Scar so yeah Scar's voice fits him very well doesn't he? Also, their voices seems cool and deep and they both died or yeah Scar got teared apart by the hyenas and Dennis may survived but he crashed his face in a boat or something and is ironic since Scar is playing the role of The Lead Thug in my BartBob SimpsonPants Spoof or yours tho?) King Neptune's Squire - Rob Paulsen (Trust me, he is a famous guy! Well, and do a many voices too, trust me again! I was thinking which actor voice The Squire i meant WOULD If remade, well i well thinked of Rob Paulsen was originally change and see but yeah notice which of his characters could sound like a Squire i was about to choose a character named Reuben... It is not Reuben from Minecraft: Story Mode...... There was a show about Lilo and Stitch which was first a movie and i remember Reuben who is voiced by Rob Paulsen, i decided the Squire to sound like Reuben, what do ya think lol??) Goofy Goober - Bill Farmer (Well sigh, ya know? The Goofy Goober who is a singing peanut sounds like Bill Farmer, Bill Farmer is famous for doing the voice of The Disney Character Goofy! The character and The peanut and the way i choose this is just perfect, ya know? Goofy Goober is called "Goofy" Goober and he sounds ALMOST Just like Goofy so yeah it is obvious, i wanted to do these so ok!!!) the Lead Thug - Jim Cummings (The Lead Thug is a big and tuff fish who looks very strong, well thank gosh he is not voiced by this guy, but... Because so i can decide he can be! Trust me, Jim Cummings uh is yeah is uh actually so ih so the guy who do the voice of Winnie the Pooh and his friend Tigger, he also voiced Pete the Disney Character and heck eh heh he even do the voice of Hadrian from Minecraft: Story Mode, but still, he oh voices many voices he may yes may just may be your favorite actor i also love him tho, well he could sound like Hadrian but Hadrian sounds too old to me, so Pete can be Jim Cummings' character who The Lead Thug can sound like, The Lead Thug sounds like Pete, ok just like Pete is what i decide, it makes him more tuff than before!) the Pub Thugs - David Lander, Charles Fleischer, June Foray, Fred Newman, Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche (Ok well sigh, there are more thugs in the movie i know but still, here are the very choices, tho David, Charles, June and Fred the first four i meantioned are all doing the weasels from the Movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" If ya seen it, well it have a little bad words tho MCSM also do well uh, tho it is something teens stand but Foray? Yes even June Foray eh voices one of the weasels, June for sure IS A female but yeah i think she does the voice of Granny in Looney Tunes, tho the thugs will sound like the weasels, about Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche? Well LaMarche and Jeff are the guys who do the voices of The Beagle Boys at least in "Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers" If ya seen this movie tho? Well yeah two guys voices the three Beagle Boys those tho beagles those beagles maybe have one guy voice two of them meanwhile one of them only one eh still, long to explain eh? Ok i decided these to be the thugs rlly!) David Hasselhoof - Roger Craig Smith (Ok, of course David Hasselhoof IS a real life version uh person *Ehem, Clears Throath* But heh he play himself in the movie of course he could be himself but imagine somebody else try to be David and Roger Craig Smith can he kinda looks like David uh i see... Roger Craig Smith do the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog no rlly and this is maybe why i think of it is since Sonic played the role of David Hasselhoof in The BartBob SimpsonPants Spoof yes the spoof yes have Sonic in it! It in it is cool but... Yeah, Roger could k lol could pretend he is David, and yeah.... That is a choice, what ya think??) :) XD!!! Boneyard Monster - Frank Welker (K, just k Frank is an actor who mostly just do animal sounds in movies and tv shows, tho he do pretty good at speaking when he is speaking he do the voice of Scooby Doo and also Garfield in The Garfield Show at least but anyway The Boneyard Monster roars and is a giant creature, hm... It should be yes should be the voice of Bigfoot tho yes in A Goofy Movie where Bigfoot does roars and grunts heck even laughs, so yes i decided it, The Boneyard Monster was voiced by somebody else before so that is why Frank could be him i imagined!) Phil - Justin Roiland (Well sigh, let me explain again: Phil is a nervous fish who wanted cheese on his krabby patty which SpongeBob helped him get it, well, i imagine he be voiced by a cool guy called Justin Roiland, now Roiland uh do the voices of BOTH Main Characters in a show called "Rick and Morty" Now, Rick and Morty seems to be violent, and it do include bad words and some bad stuff, but.... It is cool it is about different dimensions and two guys who is a parody of Marty McFly and Doc Brown who are from Back to the Future, Yes McFly for sure is like Morty hanging out with older persons who are kinda smart, Rick is like Doc Brown both are geniuses, ok well, Rick and Morty can be seen on Netflix but idk if your parents let you watch it, but it is an oddly good show rlly as i said, well Phil could sound like Morty since Phil is nervous and Morty have that kind of voice so yup Morty's Phil!) Real Boy Mr. Krabs - Kate Higgins (Kate Higgins does the voice of Tails who of best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog man, yes yup, man, now, ya see, The Hedgehog who is voiced by Roger Craig Smith duh! Smith Man heh man Smith! Ok anyway, It could be Tara Strong who does the voice of many characters tho in the movie Mr. Krabs turned into a boy in a few seconds then a crab again yay! The only thing he said was "WHAT THE!?" When he notice he turned into a boy lol, anyway, he would sound just like Tails is if it was Kate Higgins, in the movie it is Krabs' normal voice of course but i think it would be funny yes yes funny like rlly funny if he sound like a kid when turned into human!) Fish Cops - Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer (Well, these actors are the guys who does the voice of Clancy Wiggum and for and sure his assistant Eddie from The Simpsons! Well, well yes Eddie is one of Clancy's assistants he also got Lou but Lou is voiced by Hank too... So yes, In The Simpsons, these cops i could imagine do the voice of Fish Cops in SpongeBob SquarePants, Hank and Harry can yes can voice two of them, the female fish can keep her voice i think! She sounds already perfect in it and Slugfish one of The Fish Cops is The Hank Azaria sounds like Clancy Wiggum and Rob Johnson sounds like Harry Shearer and Shearer is Eddie so ok now i decided!) Monsters - Mel Blanc, Joe Alaskey and Jeff Bergman (Jeff, along with Mel and Joe, Jeff too is the three guys who do the voices of Characters in Looney Tunes, no rlly no true i decided Looney Tunes Voices to sound like The Monsters well The Monsters did sing and well, Mel do his old Bugs Bunny Voice, Joe do his Sylvester Voice and Jeff can so also do his Bugs Bunny Voice i think, well sigh Mel and Joe is dead, i heard Joe is the only actor who DID Appear in SpongeBob SquarePants well sigh still he did not do The Monster Voices i guess, The Monster Voices i know is unknown but still, and i heard Jeff is the only one alive, neither he and Mel been in SpongeBob since Mel was alive years ago but Jeff may appear sometime he is now 58 Years Old now tho, according to WikiPedia, so there! Ok, now ya know now, we imagine they are alive just like Robin Williams was... Williams! Williams, Williams, Williams, he could be Plankton's Voice!) And Kelp Mustache SpongeBob - Billy West (Seriously, Billy West just like Jim Cummings who was Hadrian yes Billy also is in Minecraft Story Mode, as Narrator and i notice that, Well sigh imagine SpongeBob's voice changed meanwhile he got a kelp mustache ok? Meanwhile Patrick keeps his old voice tho, Billy West do also a Bugs Bunny Voice but this Voice of course should be the Voice of Fry a character who is the main character from a show called Futurama, just like Rick and Morty, it is something with bad words but it is not much, and it is emotional meaning it got sad moments, and it is a funny show with much of good stuff, i recommend this to you too even tho it is cancelled ya know not on tv anymore sadly, still YouTube can show yo how Fry sounds like if you do search for Fry in Futurama or something, i think SpongeBob would sounds both funny and perfect as Billy West ok tho!) Well sigh phew! Finally done! YAY! :D AWESOME! Did ya did ya like this blog i did? Category:Blog posts